Midnight Confession
by shimizu-san
Summary: Amu is running home, late after a guardian meeting. What will happen when she finds a certain someone playing the violin? -Amuto-
1. Midnight Confession

**Me: This is just going got be a one shot unless I get good feedback.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Normal POV**

It was a dark night and Amu was running home alone after being held late at a guardian meeting. Her charas, Ran, Miki, and Su, had to stay home because Ami stole them away. The sound of a violin could be heard from where she was.

"Ah, it's Ikuto…"

The violin came to an abrupt halt.

"Amu," he said, "what are you doing here out this late?"

"Tadase gave us a lot of work at the Guardian meeting." Amu said.

"Tadase…" It bothered Ikuto that they were together till this late. He put his violin away. "Come on."

Amu quickly ran after him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to walk you home," he simple stated.

Amu blushed a little bit before her outer character showed.

"I-I don't need you to walk me home! It's not that far and I'm not a kid!"

Ikuto didn't say anything but he kept on walking in her house's direction. Amu gave up with a sigh and followed him in silence. After a while of the awkward silence Amu decided to break it and say something.

"I-Ikuto, How old are you?" Amu blushed at her question. "I-I mean, well, you seem to be older than everyone else though you act like a kid."

Ikuto didn't say anything at first and just turned his head to look at her and smirk.

"Oh~ is Amu interested in me?" he said.

"What!? Ah, no! Just a little curious." Amu was flustered.

"Hmph. I'm 17." (Btw Amu is 14 in this)

"Oh." Amu started thinking about different things when she was suddenly lifted up.

"Ikuto!?" He had picked her up and jumped onto her balcony.

"It's easier this way." He seemed to be thinking about something.

Ikuto sat Amu down and she turned to go inside. She had stopped and turned back around to tell him thank you and good night when she saw his face seemed torn.

"Um, Ikuto? What's he matter?" she asked.

He didn't answer so she said her goodbyes and turned back to go inside.

"Amu"

She turned and saw that he was just inches from her, staring into her eyes. She blushed a deep scarlet and turned her eyes away.

"I wanted to tell you something." Ikuto said, still staring at her.

"W-What?" she asked, getting flushed again.

"Do you like Tadase?" This question confused her. Normally she could just say yes but now she just couldn't say it.

"No." She said. She didn't understand it. Why did she say no?

"Good." Then his lips were on hers. He pulled away for a brief second, "Because I love you", and his lips were back on hers.

Amu was completely shocked. One because he was kissing her two because she liked it and three because he just confessed to her. After a minute he pulled away. He didn't say anything but he turned and jumped down off her balcony. When he had completely disappeared Amu ran inside and flopped on her bed.

"Ikuto…"

* * *

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW IT! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Me: I got such a good response from the first chapter that I decided to make a second! **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**(This is a week after the last chapter!)**

* * *

Amu was woken up by her three charas after her alarm clock failed to do the job. She had been up late, working on a project she had forgotten to do and thinking about someone.

"Amu-chan! You're going to be late for school!" Ran shouted

Amu was running around her room trying to get ready fast, so fast that she almost forgot to get her project. She ran down stairs and out the door.

"Amu-chan, aren't you going to eat something?" Her mom asked.

"No, I'm late as is" She yelled back as she ran down the street.

Amu has been thinking about that night every night since it happened. She still couldn't understand her feelings when Ikuto kissed her.

"Strange" Was all Amu said when she reached her school.

"What is?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ah, nothing Tadase-kun" The one person she didn't want to talk to. She had THOUGHT she liked him, but now she just feels uncomfortable around him. "Do you need something?"

"Well I was just going to let you know that I canceled the guardian meeting for today."

_Good._ Amu thought. She didn't want the extra work, she just finished her project.

After school Amu decided to go shopping, her charas went home to see the tree they had bought and decorated earlier that week. Christmas is just around the corner and she hasn't bought anything. She bought Tadase a scarf, Rima some gag books, Kukai a soccer ball with a big star on it, Nagihiko a basketball, and Yaya some new hair ribbons. While she was walking home she was checking her bag to make sure she got everything when she bumped into someone and fell, letting all her presents fall out.

"Ow…I'm so sorry!" Amu said, bowing. She reached to pick up Tadase's scarf when the other person beat her to it.

"Hmm did you get me anything _Amu_?" Oh no.

"I-Ikuto!" She hadn't seen him since the kiss. What is she going to say? "G-Give that back. It's for Tadase!"

"Tadase? I thought you didn't like him?" Ikuto looked mad now.

"I, um, got all my friends presents so of course I'd get him something." Amu said in her defense.

"So what did you get me?"

"Why would I tell you now? It's not Christmas if you hadn't noticed." Amu remembered the kiss and blushed. "But that doesn't mean I got you anything. I mean you suddenly kiss me and then disappear for a week!" Of coarse that made her mad.

Amu started to turn to go home when Ikuto grabbed her hand and pulled her into the ally they were standing by. He pushed her back against the wall and got just inches from her.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"I'm…" She didn't know what to say.

Ikuto grabbed both her wrists in one hand pulling them above her head, and pulled her chin up with the other to kiss her neck.

"You're what?"

He then brought her face back down to kiss down her cheek to the side of her mouth.

"I'm…not." Was all Amu could say before Ikuto kissed her roughly making speaking impossible.

He kissed her for a while before letting her go. They stared at each other for a minute not saying anything until Ikuto kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"W-What would you like for Christmas?" She couldn't think of anything else to say to stop him from leaving so soon.

"Anything," He seemed to think of something and smirked, "Of coarse you could just give me a kiss."

Amu just blushed.

"See ya." And he disappeared.

Amu ran out of the ally, picked up her things and ran all the way home. Her face was as red as a tomato when she got home and not because of the running. Ok, maybe a little from the running.

"What the matter Amu-chan?" Miki asked when they reached Amu's room.

"Ikuto k-kissed me…" Amu flopped on her bed and pulled her hair out of the, now messy, ponytail it was in.

"What!?" all three charas shouted at once.

"He kissed me. Twice on the lips now."

"Wow." They said together again.

"Yea."

What Amu didn't know was that someone had seen Ikuto and Amu's little scene earlier and was not happy about it

* * *

**Me: YA! Second chapter! I like this story a lot more than the first one I wrote. For anyone who read "Amu's Encounters" I just wanted to say that I will not be working on that story anytime soon! THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Cafe Talk

**Me: I got so many good reviews last week! Ya! Here is the third chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Amu's school was about to let out for winter vacation and everyone was excited. The last bell had finally rung and everyone ran out of the school except for Amu. She walked slowly, thinking about a lot of things. About whether or not she liked Ikuto even though they've kissed twice, About how she felt about Tadase and I there were even feeling for him there, and trying to figure out what to do first with her winter holiday.

"Amu." Someone called.

"Utau! What are you doing here?" what could she possibly want with Amu?

"I had some free time and got hungry. Lets go eat together." Utau said. Amu could tell something was bothering her.

They decided to just go to a nearby café and get some cake and tea. The table was silent and awkward as they ate their food. Amu was remembering about how Utau loves her brother and she felt bad about their kissing. Finally Utau broke the silence.

"Amu." Utau looked her right in the eye. "Do you like Ikuto?"

It wasn't the question Amu wanted to hear. She knew.

"I-I don't know." Now she felt horrible.

"What do you mean you don't know!? I saw you kiss him!" Utau was really mad at Amu for leaving her brother not really knowing how she felt and that he loves Amu and not herself.

"I…" Amu didn't know what to say.

Utau looked like she was about to say something else when something caught her eye and she stood up.

"I have to go." Was all she said and she left.

Amu paid for the bill and began walking home. Her charas caught up with her after they had gotten back from their meeting with Kiseki.

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted as she got closer to Amu. Then she noticed that Amu was upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired." She didn't know how to explain it. She thought she would feel worse if she said it all out loud and luckily her charas let it drop.

When they reached the house Ran, Miki, and Su got caught by Ami and Amu went strait to her room. She threw her bag and her desk chair and flopped on her bed. After a while she began to drift to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. She thought it was just a dream so she turned over to get more comfortable when suddenly two big arms wrapped around her.

"Ikuto!?" Amu screamed, wide awake now.

"Shh." He said.

"Amu-chan! Are you alright up there?" her mom called up.

"I'm fine. Just dreaming!" she yelled back. "I wish." She added to herself.

"I can leave" Ikuto had heard her.

"What do you want?" She didn't want to see him, not with what had happened this afternoon, but she turned over to face him anyway.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved seeing me?" he asked sarcastically.

Amu just blushed.

"See?" He said and hugged her tightly.

"Let me go!" Amu didn't want this. She didn't want Utau upset with her.

"Did it bother you that much?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" that was really random.

"What Utau said this afternoon at the café."

"You were there!?" Amu was shocked but then remembers Utau's face when she saw something and left. She looked happy to see something or apparently some_one_. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"I was just walking by when I saw you and Utau. You both looked upset so I called Utau out and made her tell me what you two were talking about." He made a face that looked like he was satisfied.

Amu rolled over so she was facing away from him.

He went on, "I asked her how she knew about us and she said that she could tell what was on my mind all the time because she knows me so well. I don't agree but anyway, she said that she could tell that I love you."

Hearing those words made Amu's heart flutter and she blushed. Ikuto saw her blush and knew what she was thinking.

"I love you." He repeated.

She was at first surprised to like hearing him say it so much but everything seemed to fall into place for her. She loves him and she knew it all along. Tadase was just a crush, not like her feeling for Ikuto at all. But she didn't respond. Ikuto frowned thinking that what he said was wrong, thinking that maybe she really didn't like him. He unwrapped himself from around her and began to get up when Amu grabbed his arm.

"Why are you leaving!?" she wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"You don't want me here." He was sure of it.

"That's not true. I do want you here. I was just upset about this afternoon but now I'm fine. I realized that-" she said too much.

"You realized what?" he knew what she was going to say and he was thrilled, though he didn't let it show.

"N-Nothing."

Ikuto smiled and bent down to her face. Amu blushed a deep scarlet as she realized she wanted his kiss, badly. He got as close to her lips as possible but without touching them but brought them up to kiss her forehead instead.

"What was that for!?" she was upset.

"Nothing" he simply said clearly mocking her for saying nothing.

He patted her on the head, messing up her hair, and jumped out her window, disappearing into the night. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on her door.

"Um. Come in!" Amu yelled to the mysterious person banging on her door.

Her father came running into her room with her mother trying to stop him and quiet him down.

"I saw you kiss a boy! Who is it!?" Her father was crying. "My little bird is leaving the nest!"

**

* * *

  
**

**Me: haha! I thought I would be fun toad that last part. Originally I was going to have it be Utau who saw them but I changed it right at the end. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. New Years Confession

**HaHa last time I was in a good mood so I thought I would add something funny. I hope you've enjoyed this so far! And I'm sorry I was late with this chapter. Holidays came and I got REALLY busy. Glad there over! Now on to the story! (Just a **_**little**_** longer than usual)**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Flashback- **

"_Um. Come in!" Amu yelled to the mysterious person banging on her door._

_Her father came running into her room with her mother trying to stop him and quiet him down._

"_I saw you kiss a boy! Who is it!?" Her father was crying. "My little bird is leaving the nest!"_

**-Present-**

At first she just tried to say Ikuto was just a friend, but her father knew better. He had seen them in the ally when Ikuto had kissed her, so she had to tell him the truth. Well, part of it anyway. She simply told him that he liked her. Her mother finally decided to speak and ask if Amu felt the same way. That was when Amu decided it was best to not tell the truth, her father would go bonkers, so she said she didn't. Her mom then made her husband leave the room so they could talk alone.

"Amu, can you tell _me_ about it?" Of course her mother knew her best. She could tell Amu had lied.

"Mom." Amu felt relief. She finally had someone to talk to about everything that had happened.

They spent the next hour just talking and sometimes her mother would slip in a funny comment about Amu's father to make her laugh because she looked like she was upset.

"I don't know what to do." Amu said after she had finished her tale.

"So from what you told me, you thought you liked Tadase and you're still unsure, and Ikuto told you he likes you but you don't know how to respond. Is that it?" Her mom was a good listener.

Amu just nodded.

"Well I think you need to talk to Tadase-kun and make certain of your feelings for him, before you tell Ikuto. But, that's just my opinion. From the way you described Ikuto I could say you really like him." Her mother was certain of this. She had never seen her little girl like this but she recognized the look in her eye from when she met her husband. She smiled.

"Mom?" Amu noticed her mother's sudden smile.

She patted her daughter's head and stood up.

"Its nothing." And she left.

A week later and it was New Years Eve. She had given her gifts from Christmas to everyone except the one she got for Ikuto. She ended up getting him a violin case strap with a silver cross on it with a quartz crystal in the middle of it. She hadn't seen him since the night in her bedroom. Now her and her family were at a New Years festival and were all dressed up in their best clothes. Amu had left her family to look around by her self.

"Hinamori-san!" Amu recognized this voice.

"Hey Tadase-kun." She was going to get to talk to him like her mom told her but she didn't know what to say.

"Are you alone?" He seemed a little upset at this fact.

"Yes. My family are around here somewhere though."

Actually her family are watching them at that moment but her mother pulled her family away to give them some time alone. She knew Amu needed this.

"Would you like to come with me tonight then?" Tadase asked.

"Sure." She knew also knew she needed to.

They spent a while visiting all of the booths and Amu won a gold fish. She decided to give it to her little sister Ami, she would love it. It was 10:55 and the fireworks show would be starting soon so they went to go find a good place to sit and watch.

"This seems like a good place Hinamori-san." Tadase said sitting down on the ground.

They chose a place on top of a hill so they could see all the fireworks clearly. They weren't alone, a lot of couples sat down on the same hill to watch. This made Amu nervous but Tadase didn't seem to notice, for the firework show had started.

"Ah! It's beautiful!" Amu yelled over the boom of the fireworks.

"Yes it is." Tadase yelled back. "But, shouldn't you be with your family?"

This hurt her. To her, it seemed like he was pushing her away. Amu stood up and ran off.

"Hinamori-san!?" Amu heard Tadase yell but is yelling faded away as she got further from him.

Tears were streaming down her face, and she knew he didn't like her. She knew that since they day she first confessed to him in the auditorium. She didn't mean to do it then. Ran had taken control of her body and said what she couldn't say alone. Still, she liked him for a long time but it was just an unrequited love.

She sat on the ground, leaned against a tree, and brought her knees to her face. She didn't want people to see her like this; luckily she was in a place people don't normally come. She wanted her mom to come find her and tell her that it was ok. Tadase must think she was crazy for just running off like that. All he had done is ask if she should be with her family. Even she began to think her reaction was too much, but she didn't want to go back. Suddenly she had the urge to see Ikuto. For him to hug her and tell her that he loves her. She felt bad for not telling him her feelings but at least now she was certain of how she felt.

Amu shivered from the cold and wished that she had the jacket she accidentally left by Tadase with her bag. She then felt two big arms wrap around her and she felt warm. She looked up only to see blue hair.

"Thank you Ikuto." And she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while before Ikuto released her. Amu shivered instantly to the sudden coldness. They sat in silence looking at each other.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to look at fireworks. Didn't think I'd find you here with Tadase." At first he was mad at them being together but then he was just mad at Tadase for making her cry.

"Y-You were spying on us!?"

"No. Just watching."

"How is that any different?" Amu asked.

He didn't answer and Amu shook again from the cold.

"Here." Ikuto handed Amu her jacket and bag. "I took it from Tadase. He _was_ looking for you but I said I would take care of it. Heh. You should have seen his face, it'd cheer ya up." Ikuto started chuckling, recalling the scene.

Amu slipped her jacket on, thankful it was still a little warm.

"Thank you." She said hiding her face, blushing.

He still noticed her face but didn't say anything.

Another firework lit up the sky and made Amu look up and squint her eyes. When the light subsided she realized Ikuto was looking at her with an unfathomable expression.

"What is it?" She asked.

Ikuto didn't respond at first but he pulled Amu into his arms. "I love you."

Amu blushed a deep red and buried her face. She felt that this was her last chance to tell him how she felt, so she put her arms around him and let it all spill out, afraid of him leaving.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry I've been rude to you even though you've always helped me. I know I can be stupid at times but…" She took a deep breath, "I love you too!" and fresh tears streamed down her face, though she had no reason to cry. "And I'm sorry I never told you!" She finished, refusing to look up at him.

It was quiet then. Ikuto didn't say anything and Amu was too scared to look up or say anything else. But Ikuto's hold on her became tighter as what she said sank in.

She finally decided to speak. "I-Ikuto?"

He let out a relieved sigh, "It's about time, stupid girl." He pulled away from her to wipe her tears away.

"Eh?" she didn't know what he meant, she really was stupid.

"It took you long enough to tell me. I had to practically drag it out of you."

"How did you know!?"

"It would take an idiot _not_ to know" She knew that was pointed at her.

Ikuto pulled her into another tight hug, not willing to let her go. He leaned against the tree with Amu in his lap as they watched the rest of the fireworks. All of a sudden it got loud with all the people in the park yelling happy New Year.

"Happy New Year Amu."

"Yea, Happy New Year." Amu wished him. She then recalled that she had never given him his Christmas present and thought that now would be a good time.

She crawled out of Ikuto's lap and went to her bag. Ikuto just looked at her curiously until he saw a gift bag. She crawled back to him and handed him the bag.

"You know, stupid kid, I was kidding when I asked you what you got me." But he opened it up anyway.

He examined his present and then looked at Amu.

"No good. I don't like it."

Amu looked down, upset, and Ikuto pulled her into his arms. She tried to get free but failed.

"I love it, stupid."

"You sure like to call me stupid a lot recently." She said, mad.

"Cause I'm telling the truth."

Amu turned to face the opposite direction of him.

"Heh, I'm kidding, kidding." He said.

She turned back around and hit him on the head.

"Well you're pretty stupid too!" She said still upset.

She was about to hit him again but he caught her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She fought back at first but ended up just kissing him back.

"Thank you." Ikuto said.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a long yet narrow black box and handed it to Amu.

"Merry, late, Christmas." He said.

Amu opened the box to find a silver chain bracelet with a heart, clover, spade, diamond, and cross-shaped silver charms on it. Ikuto grabbed the bracelet from her hand and her wrist. He put her gift on her wrist and examined it before looking up into her eyes.

"Like it?"

Amu nodded, "Yes!" She was thrilled. "Thank you so much." And she hugged him.

"Hmm. Maybe I should get you presents more often." And he put his arms around her.

She hit him on the head, "Shut up." She blushed.

"No." He said and made a stubborn face.

Amu sighed and sat beside him but he pulled her, making it so she was leaning on him.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Ok Ok that was alot longer than usual but thats for being late to write this! I thought it would be good to make this for New Years since it _is_ tomorrow and all. OH! And at the end, its up to you to decide who says "thank you" i didnt really care who said it. but, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. extra one shot

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry for taking so long again! I had a bunch of tests this week and I had to study A LOT and now I'm sick!!! Anyway, the story is finished so I thought I would write a little one-shot. There WILL BE a sequel to the story and I assure you it will come SOON. Now, on to the one-shot! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Amu was sleeping soundly in her bed one winter night after a long day of purifying X-eggs. There had been an increase in them lately and it was taking it was tuff on Amu and the rest of the guardians. They didn't stop purifying them because every now and then they would see the embryo. **

**Amu suddenly shivered violently in her sleep. It had gotten cold in her room but she stayed asleep. A boy had jumped onto her balcony and went into her room. It was the one who was making all the X-eggs. He knelt beside her bed and patted her head. **

"**I'm sorry Amu" was all he said softly but Amu stirred from her sleep.**

**The boy leaped back onto her balcony, trying to keep out of sight, but he wasn't fast enough.**

"**Ikuto?" Amu yawned heavily. "What are you doing here?" She was starting to become more awake.**

"**Nothing." He obviously wasn't going to say more.**

**Ikuto turned to jump off of the balcony but Amu jumped out of bed and grabbed his sleeve. **

"**Wait!"**

**He turned to face her but she didn't say anything at first. He started to get impatient and pulled him arm away. He turned to jump again but she finally spoke.**

"**U-Um I was wondering if you knew something about all the X-eggs."**

**Ikuto sighed at the question because he knew that if he told her the truth then she would hate him but if he lied then he would keep making them thus making her unbearably tired. He decided that her hating him was better than her being hurt because she was too tired to move.**

"**Yea. I was told to make them to bring out the embryo." He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.**

"**What? Then you were he cause of all of this!?" **

"_**Here it comes."**_** Ikuto thought but Amu didn't continue. **

**He looked up to look at her face and it shocked him. Amu knew that Easter made him do a lot of horrible things and she felt sorry for him. Her face said that she was ready to cry. Ikuto didn't know what to say to her. He didn't understand why she was upset. He walked over and sat on her bed in frustration. Amu followed after him and stood in front of him. Suddenly he stood up and hugged her close to him. She struggled for a minute but he would let her go.**

"**I'm sorry Amu." He said for a second time.**

**Amu buried her face in his chest and her tears spilled over. Ikuto could feel his shirt getting wet and he hugged her tighter.**

"**I love you." He told her and pulled away to look at her tear stained face. **

**She was shocked at his confession but her tears still fell. He pulled her close again and bent down to press his lips to hers. She didn't fight back but kissed him back. It was soft and warm and she never wanted it to end but Ikuto pulled back and looked at her for a second before walking back out to her balcony. He turned back at her for one last time before jumping away, disappearing into the night.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about this one-shot please! And please be patient for the sequel! (^-^)**


End file.
